In the employment of granulator mills within the plastics industry for recycling or reuse of plastics, it is necessary to carefully clean the interior of the granulator mill before a change can be made to a new plastics quality or plastics colour. This entails demands, on the one hand, that the interior of the mill housing must be accessible, as well as the interior of the receptacle section in which the finished granulate is collected and from which the granulate is conveyed off, as a rule via a conduit. For this reason, mill housings have previously been constructed to be openable so that a part is openable in relation to that part in which the rotor of the granulator mill is journalled. In these prior art constructions, the openable part is pivotal about a horizontal axis and suspended in its lower edge.
Constructions of this type entail demands for auxiliary tools on opening and closing the openable part, since this is so heavy that it cannot be handled manually.
The openable part further has a very limited opening angle because of the suspension in an area beneath the mill. The reason for this is that the substrate on which the granulator mill stands quite simply prevents opening of the openable part to any larger opening angle.
Further, it has often been necessary in these prior art constructions first to dismantle the discharge section in order to be able to get at the openable part at all.
Taken as a whole, prior art mills have been difficult to access interiorly so that, as a result, cleaning of a mill has proved to be circumstantial and time-consuming.
Problem Structure
The present invention has for its object to design the granulator mill intimated by way of introduction so that the drawbacks inherent in prior art technology are obviated. In particular, the present invention has for its object to realise a granulator mill in which the openable part may readily be opened and closed manually without auxiliary tools or aids, where considerably greater access is afforded to the interior of the mill in the open state than has been possible hitherto, and also where the discharge section and grid are readily accessible for cleaning.
Solution
The object forming the basis of the present invention will be attained if the granulator mill intimated by way of introduction is characterised in that the openable part of the mill housing is connected to the fixed part by the intermediary of a pivot device with a substantially vertical pivot axis in the normal position of use of the granulator mill.
As a result of these features, the advantage will be afforded that the openable part may readily be opened manually, since its point of gravity does not undergo any change in height on opening and closing. Further, the pivoting about the vertical axis permits the opening angle to be made considerably greater, for which reason accessibility is correspondingly improved.
According to expedient and advantageous embodiments of the present invention, the discharge section and the grid are suitably fixed in and supported by the openable part of the mill housing and are pivotal together therewith.
As a result of these features, it is possible, in a simple and convenient manner to gain access also to these components for cleaning.